1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailers and more particularly to a supporting platform or stand for the trailer jack on a trailer tongue.
The tongue of a two-wheel trailer is conventionally provided with a trailer jack having a telescoping portion extended vertically downward from the trailer tongue to support and/or level the forward end portion of the trailer, such as when the trailer comprises a mobile home. Since this trailer jack extension telescope portion is cylindrical and of relatively small diameter, for example, two inches, it is usually necessary to provide an underlying planar section, such as lumber or metal, having dimensions substantially greater than the jack extension cross section dimension to prevent its penetration of the earth as a result of the mass of the trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the above type trailer jack on a trailer tongue, it has been common practice to provide one or a plurality of wooden planks or blocks to underlie the depending end of the jack extension, however, this has the disadvantage that these block units are not easily and conveniently stored for travel and by age and weathering tend to deteriorate and eventually crack or split.
The most pertinent prior U.S. Pat. Nos. is believed to be 3,957,249 and 4,078,774. Both of these patents disclose a trailer jack foot effectively extending the length of the jack and includes a self-storing feature formed by U-shaped anchor arms which engages a portion of the jack below the trailer tongue, as in U.S. Pat No. 3,957,249, or which engages a depending portion of the trailer tongue A-frame as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,774. In both cases the jack extension is secured to the trailer jack when in travel position by downward pressure of the trailer jack plunger on the platform base of the jack foot or stand.
This invention is distinctive over prior patents, such as the above named patents, by providing a trailer jack foot for effectively extending the length of the jack and providing a foundation therefor in which the jack stand is pivotally secured to the jack in a manner to be axially aligned therewith by gravity when lowering the jack foot or during its initial upward movement toward a stored position. The pivoting connection acts to pivot the major portion of the jack foot to a substantially horizontal out-of-the-way travel position when not in use.